Harry Potter and a Foretold Death
by MrsDavidGallagher
Summary: Harry loves Hermione but she doesn't know it yet. Many things try to break them apart like a prophecy. Harry tries everything in his power to make destiny change in his favor. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! R&R PLEASE!


**_DISCLAIMER_**: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.

**_Chapter 1: Introduction..._**  
Harry Potter was 17 years old and perhaps the happiest guy in all of Hogwarts. He was head of the Quidditch team, passing all his 7th year classes (even potions!), had a girl who deeply cared about him, and was deeply in love. The only possible thing that could ruin all this perfection, all this happiness in Harry's life was Voldemort returning once more. For all you lost muggles, Harry defeated the dark lord in his 6th year but once more the dark lord escaped from his grasp. Professor Dumbledore said that it seemed that it wasn't the correct time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. That Harry must wait patiently for the chance to finally defeat the wizard who changed his life forever. The wizard, who killed his parents, killed his best friend Ron last year, killed the closest thing he had to a family two years ago, and basically has made his life a living hell. Harry knew that if the prophecy was true and that either he or Voldemort died, Harry would have a crappy life to remember. So from the last encounter on, Harry decided to forget everything. To forget that he had to be the hero all the time and that he was the ONLY one with problems.

Now Harry is a more laidback guy who is in love. He is in love with his best friend, Hermione. But the thing is that Harry is too scared of rejection. He's afraid that Hermione would say no and that their beautiful friendship will be broken. So Harry found himself another girlfriend. Someone that cares about him the way he cares about Hermione. Ginny and Harry had been going out ever since Ron's death. They were both heartbroken and were comforted in each others arms. But Harry didn't love her. Harry loved Hermione. But one day Harry was tired of all the secrets. He knew that if he was going to lead a true life that for starters, he was going to have to tell Ginny the truth. So after his dreadful Friday Double Advanced Potions class, he headed to the Gryffindor tower where he was supposed to meet Ginny but before getting there, Hermione crossed his path. He stared at her from far away as she walked towards him. She was beautiful. Her beautiful hair flowed behind her shoulders and when she walked, she had this gracefulness that took Harry's breath away. Those soft brown eyes melted Harry to his knees every time they made eye contact. She was perfect. Her face….

"Harry!" Her wonderful voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hermione," he replied.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Come with me…"

"What? Why?" She ignored his last two questions and led him into an empty classroom.  
"

OK. What's going on Hermione?"

"It's like this…"

"I KNEW IT!!" Ginny exclaimed as she stormed into the classroom where Harry was sitting really close to Hermione.

"I knew you were cheating on me with this…WHORE!"

"Ginny, it's…" Hermione began.

"Shut up bitch! I thought you were my friend! I told you all my secrets! And you Harry! I thought you loved me! I thought you had more respect for the memory of your best friend!"

"What does Ron have to do with this? Plus we weren't…"

"Lies! And Ron has plenty to do with this! This whore led my brother on too. She gave him the same dumb puppy looks she gives you. And you know what she did the day before Ron died!? She slept with….Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?"

"Ginny! You swore not to tell a soul!"

"You had sex with Malfoy?"

"No…Yes…Well its complicated. You see…

----------FLASHBACK-------------  
Hermione was sitting alone at the library. Ron and Harry had just left but Hermione insisted on finishing the research on charms that would vanquish Voldemort. Hermione thought she was alone but little did she know that three guys were staring at her from the back of the library. When Hermione went to the shelves labeled "Defense against Malicious Curses" she was grabbed from behind. She began to scream but someone muffled her screams. Two of the guys started to pull off her skirt while the other one held a wand to her head saying that he would perform "Avada Kadavra" on her if she screams. She was violently raped by them. Hermione felt so defenseless. She was in so much pain and she couldn't even cry for help! After it was all over, she could barely walk but she was amazed when she saw who her perpetrators were. Crabbe and Goyle. But then she remembered that three guys raped her. Just as she turned around to leave, Malfoy grabbed her.

"You were so good. Too good to be a bloody little mudblood."

Hermione wept uncontrollably, "why did you do this to me?!"

"You looked so delicious. We just couldn't resist."

"Why me!? There are so many other girls!"

"Well, you were here and we were horny as hell. The fact that you are a bloody mudblood was just the icing that topped off the cake."

"You bloody little bastard! Just wait for what will happen! You will be expelled!" Hermione turned around but Malfoy's quick reflexes were indeed faster. He grabbed her neck and tried to strangle her.

"I'll kill you if you tell a fucking teacher or saint Potter or even little bloody Weasley!" With those words, Draco let go of Hermione and left a weeping, alone Hermione behind.  
--------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------  
"That was what I was going to tell you. I swear to anything that I was going to tell you right now Harry! You needed to know," Hermione said as she sobbed.

All Harry could do was sit down and look at the floor. Neither Hermione nor Ginny could figure out what was going on in his head. Whether anger or disappointment or betrayal…

[A/N: a cliffie I know but this was just a small taste to what the story is really about. PLEASE REVIEW!!]


End file.
